


An Experiment of Conviction

by chimeradragon



Series: Experiments and Convictions [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Experimentation, First Time, M/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to experiment with Watson, one last time. John's not sure what to think about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment of Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit Sex between two men  
> Pairing: Sherlock/Watson, mention of Watson/Mary  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, I make no money from this.  
> Author's Note: GET IT OFF ME!!! The bunny... it chewed my hands off... Save me from them!

"Why have you called me here?" Watson asked, tone thoroughly displeased and exasperated.

"For an experiment," Sherlock replied simply as he offered Watson a cup of tea.  "A simple experiment. I merely wish to see ... conviction."

"Right, and tea with you will do that?" Watson asked as he took a wary sniff of the tea.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not about to poison you. I'd never dream of that. Unless your life was at stake. Then I might. But only if it would truly save your life. But that is a discussion for another time, is it not?" Sherlock asked cordially as he took his own sip of tea. 

"So, what's this experiment of yours?" Watson asked as he took a deeper drink of his own cup. 

Sherlock couldn't contain his grin any longer as a light sheen of sweat broke out over Watson's brow. 

"What are you grinning about?" Watson demanded as he started to pant. 

"By now you've no doubt begun to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac I put in our tea," Sherlock said. "You feel a bit feverish, your breathing is coming a little quicker. You can feel your heart racing a little, excitement racing through your body." Sherlock watched his companion and friend, as he cataloged each of his symptoms.

"You... drugged me?!" Watson cried, outraged even as the feeling of his clothing was starting to become erotic.

"Not just you. I've drugged myself as well. And I sent Mrs. Hudson away for the evening. And your Mary is off with her family.  It's just the two of us. Here. Alone. In this house. In this room. I'm sure by now the feeling of your clothing is starting to excite you and your pants have begun to feel tighter, yes?"

Watson glared at him and tried to stand but the pull of his trousers against his groin only made him moan and fall back into his chair at the stimulation. He looked up at his friend and grimaced. "So, my conviction then is it?"

"That was not entirely it," Sherlock countered. "I was also hoping for a last ditch effort at your affections. If you are not too objectionable to it. If you but say the word I shall cease and desist. But surely you have wondered, have you not?"

Watson gave him a look but swallowed hard as the thought made his pants even tighter. "No."

Sherlock tilted his head as he examined the man before him.  "You lie to yourself, but your body knows the truth. Even you realize it is something you have thought of. At least once.  Why not? Why not try it here? With me? Do I repulse you so?"

"No!" Watson replied almost instantly. "It's not that... I mean... what I meant to say was..."

"So, the idea does have merit then? Fantastic.  I have everything ready. I even had Mrs. Hudson wash the sheets. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Please Watson. We'll start small, I swear, but I'd like to start somewhere..." Sherlock said softly.  He stood from his chair and slowly walked around the table, giving Watson ample time to reject his advances or even tell Sherlock to slow down.  He did none of those things.  Instead he watched as Sherlock walked up to him and carefully leaned down.  He placed gentle hands on either side of Watson's face, not to hold him in place but to guide him as he slowly and gently pressed their lips together.

Watson felt fire surge through his veins as their lips made contact. 

He surged forward and grabbed Sherlock, pulling the other man in tighter to him as his blood sang in his veins.  

Sherlock made a happy noise in the back of his throat as his opened his mouth to the questing tongue of his doctor.

Watson pushed Sherlock back against the table that had sat between them and took full advantage of the detective's open mouth.  He plundered the open spaces looking for all the flavors that made up his eccentric Sherlock.  He smiled as the tasted the fine wines, the hint of tobacco, some of the tea they had been drinking, and a sprig of mint.  Sherlock had been right.  He had truly wanted Watson to be with him this night.  The night of Watson's engagement party.  Before they headed out to meet with Watson's other friends, he wanted to have Watson for himself.  

Just this once.

Watson swallowed hard as they were forced to part for oxygen.  

He wasn't sure just from the kiss, but it felt like once with Sherlock Holmes would never be enough.  This could only be the start of something dangerous.  

He shook himself.  He's already had a taste and he could feel Sherlock's answering hardness rubbing against his own.  He dove in for another kiss and rubbed their groins together, enjoying the delicious friction and succulent sounds coming from Sherlock's throat as he practically devoured the other man.

"More? Please," Sherlock begged as they broke apart again.  "I want more. You... you can take me if you want to."

Watson shook his head as he pulled back, pulling Sherlock with him.  "No."

Sherlock looked confused for a moment.  "What do you mean no? I can feel that you're as interested in this as I am."

"I mean this isn't just going one way.  After all, if you want a through experiment you have to have all the variables.," Watson said with a smug smile on his face.

Sherlock grinned as he let himself be lead into the bedroom by his cravat. 

"I believe the next part of this experiment would require the both of us being naked, would it not?" Watson asked playfully.  He knew he was acting a little out of character but that was just the sort of thing that Holmes did to him.  Made him another person.  One willing to take risks and run into dangerous situations.  A person willing to risk his life for the greater good. He leaned forward and gave Holmes another dirty kiss that was full of promise and action.

"Watson..." Sherlock moaned.  "You know.  I thought I'd gotten the hang of this particular drug, but it would seem it still has me in it's throes," Sherlock said with a sigh as talented, knowing hands ran down his chest and divested him of his outer jacket.  He shuddered as those same hands came back to tease over clothed nipples and brought them to full peak.

"Yes," Watson hissed quietly. "That just goes to show you that you don't know everything as well as you thought you did.  Doesn't it?  Kinda makes the world a little bit scarier."

Sherlock took a shuddering breath.  "Yes, it does."

Watson smiled wickedly.  "Welcome to my world," he breathed in the detective's ear.  "And we're just getting started."

Sherlock shuddered again and reached forward to help the doctor out of his clothes even as he felt his cravat removed from around his neck and saw it sail across the room out of the corner of his eye.  But he really couldn't be bothered to figure out where it would land.

"Now, there's much more for you to experience.  Have you ever done this before?" Watson asked.

Sherlock felt a slight blush rise up on his face but said nothing.

Watson cocked his head.  "You've ... never?  With anyone?"

Sherlock held his head high.  "I've read.  I understand the mechanics of it."

"So you'd give your first time to someone you might never be with again?" Watson asked as his hands stilled despite the fire running through his veins.

Sherlock locked eyes with him.  Proud blue with flecks of green bored into brilliant blue-green.  "Yes.  I was under the impression one only committed this act with someone they cared for.  Was that not correct? Because if that's the case I have a great many books that need correcting."

"You've read romances on this?" Watson asked.

"And I listen, and I've read other ... sources. But that is not the point right now.  Right now it about you and me.  Together, this night.  Before your stag party.  And ... it is the one truly selfish thing I wish to ask of you," Sherlock said.  His eyes were laced with something akin to fear as he looked into the eyes of the man .. the person he trusted more than any other on this planet.  The would have followed him the ends of the earth.  He still would, but Watson didn't need to know that. 

"I would be honored," Watson said softly.  "But there's no need to rush this.  Wouldn't want it to end too quickly.  Now would we?"

Sherlock gave his patented smirk and nodded.  "Best to take it slowly old boy. Wouldn't want to aggravate your leg, now would we?"

"Damn my leg," Watson cursed as he pulled off his own shirt.  "Naked it the best way to accomplish this task.  We've got all night."

"Alright, besides, your stag party isn't until tomorrow anyways.  I forgot which day we were supposed to be having it. I was going to bring it up earlier, because I didn't want to ruin the mood."

Watson smiled softly as he watched Sherlock remove his own shirt without a second thought.  "At least you're not shy about your body.," Watson said appreciatively.

Sherlock shrugged as he slipped out of his trousers and shoes.  "What's to be shy about? It's a human body.  Nothing to be particularly ashamed of.  Everyone has one, they only very in the sizes and colors.  Some consistency and exercise differences, but generally they're all the same.  Id really don't understand this taboo about the naked human body everyone seems to have.  I can understand not wanting to share intimate acts, but the human body is a marvel in and of itself."

Watson smiled at him and laughed softly.  "That's just you.  Most people have a thing called shyness.  A body shyness.  But you have no reason to have that.  Your's is a marvel.  You keep yourself quite healthy despite all the horrible things you seem to enjoy doing to it."  He ran an appreciative hand hand Sherlock's chest to the waistband of his pants and slowly slipped a hand inside, his hand quickly found the waiting hardness within and gave it a quick stroke.

Sherlock gasped as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him and he was forced to lean against Watson as his knees tried to buckle from underneath him.  "Oh my god," he whined and panted.

Watson smirked.  "Never done this before?"

"Never with someone else.  I don't understand.  Why is it more intense when you do the same things I do to myself on a regular basis?"

Watson leaned in close and breathed his response into the sensitive shell of Sherlock's ear.  "Because you don’t know what I'm going to do.  I could cause you pain if I wanted to.  But I choose to give you pleasure.  And that thought is always in the back of your mind.  In the primitive part.  The thought that pain could be just around the corner, but I choose to give you the better side of that touch.  And that makes it all the hotter.  Doesn't it?"

Sherlock nodded soundlessly as he bucked into the warmth offered by Watson's hand.  He bit its bottom lip and tried to stifle the cry that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Don't hold back on me, Sherlock.  I want to hear every sound you make.  I want to know how I'm affecting you.  Let it all out," Watson crooned as he gave a gentle squeeze to the base of Sherlock's erection.

Sherlock nodded and quit biting his lip so hard.  He let the moan slip from his mouth as Watson gave him another stroke, the sensation running the full length of his body.  He shivered as his nerves felt like they were on fire with sensation.

"Are you alright?" Watson asked softly as he stilled his hand.

"I'm fine.  But I want everything," Sherlock replied as he leaned forward to tug away Watson's remaining clothes.  He quickly stepped out of his own pants, tossing them carelessly in the corner of the room.  He smiled the moment the two of them were naked.  He looked over the well toned and leanly muscled body before him.  He moved forward as though pulled on strings to the warmth of the other man's body.  They met in yet another heated kiss and Watson carefully guided them to the bed where they fell with a heavy thump onto the mattress. Sherlock rolled them so that Watson was between his legs as they broke apart from each other again for air. 

"You want me to take you first?" Watson asked softly as he stroked his hand down the side of Sherlock's face.  He felt the heat between them even as they a fine shudder ran through the other man's body at the thought of letting someone have that kind of control over his body.  To let someone inside of him.  To let someone else have control of him.

 "Sherlock, you have to tell me that you're okay with this... I won't do anything without knowing that I have your full consent," Watson said softly.

Sherlock nodded after a moment. "I trust you more than anyone I've ever known in my whole life.  I want it to be you.  I want you to show me how this is done.  I want you to teach me this thing I can't learn on my own," Sherlock said with a note of finality.

Watson smiled and nodded.  "You said there was oil?"

"Edible and smells good to boot," Sherlock replied as he leaned up and pointed to a small jar on the bedside table.  "I didn't know how much would be required so I bought a whole jar of it. Will it be enough?"

Watson shook his head as he dipped his fingers in the viscous liquid.  He rubbed his fingers together to test how well it would work as a lubricant. "This is perfect."

Sherlock smiled in relief.  He laid back down and spread his legs trustingly.  "I know you're going to need to stretch me before you can get inside of me. Go ahead. I've tested with a few of my own fingers.  It was odd, but not entirely unpleasant. I find a good amount of lubrication and relaxation on my part will allow for two fingers from the start."

Watson looked at him in shock.  "You can take two fingers from the start?"

Sherlock shrugged.  "I've practiced. And I have excellent muscle control."

Watson nodded and added more lube to his fingers before leaning down to carefully insert his fingers into the other man with care.  He noted that Sherlock was right, the two fingers slipped inside easily, and the detective showed no signs of discomfort or distress.  Watson scissored his fingers for a few moments before pulling his fingers out and going for more lube.  "I'm going to add a third finger," he said softly.  

Sherlock nodded.  "I could never bring myself to add three fingers. It ... it felt like something I should let my lover do."

"Lover?" Watson asked as his fingers sank inside the other man.

"Yes, lover.  That's what you are right now," Sherlock replied simply.  "You're about to make love to me. Have sex with me.  That makes you my lover."

Watson felt stunned as he began to slowly move his fingers inside of his partner's body. he felt the muscles start to give way quickly.   

"I want you.  Please Watson.  Now?" Sherlock begged quietly.

Watson nodded slowly.  He went in for more lubricant and generously applied it to his body before placing himself at the entrance to Sherlock's body, he waited until he felt the tension in the other man lessen as he pushed in slowly.  He sighed as the tight heat engulfed him.  It almost seemed like Sherlock was pulling him inside.

"God, Watson," Sherlock gasped as the man above him finally came to a rest, balls deep inside of him.  He looked up, eyes shining with emotions he refused to name for fear it would drive the other man from him.

Watson gasped as the muscles rippled around him but he held still, trying to give Sherlock enough time to adjust to the cock inside of him.

Sherlock felt the initial burn of penetration but ignored it for the look on Watson's face as he sank inside of him.  He let his arms and legs wrap around his lover, wanting to pull him closer. "Thank you for this Watson," murmured quietly.  "And I believe I'm ready to go now."

Watson smiled crookedly at the man under him.  "You are an impossible thing," Watson laughed as he gave a small, experimental roll of his hips.

Sherlock seemed to come alive under him, a moan ripped it's way past his lips and his body arched wantonly. His eyes slid shut as the feeling overwhelmed him and his mind was obliterated. "Watson!" he cried. "Please more! Please!"

Watson smiled slightly as he pulled back and aimed for that spot that would drive Sherlock over the edge quickly.  He pushed in slowly and watched as the body under him bowed at an impossible angle.  He marveled at the look of passion on Sherlock's face as he moved.

"Faster, Watson! I need it faster!" Sherlock demanded.

With a nod of understanding Watson picked up his pace, thrusting inside of his partner faster with each inward plunge. Sherlock seemed lost to the feelings flowing through him.  His body bowed and shivered each time Watson's erection hit his prostate. 

"It's..." Sherlock murmured as he started thrusting back.

"Watson slowed his pace, worried he might be hurting his partner.

"What is it?" he asked, voice tight with passion, but filled with concern."

Sherlock opened his eyes again ans struck by the image before him. Watson's muscles rippling under his skin as he held himself still despite what they were in the middle of, his face was filled with concern.

"Sherlock?" Watson asked as he puled a steady hand up to lay it against Sherlock's cheek to try and help the man focus on what he was asking him. 

Sherlock shook his head. "I'm fine. I ... it's almost too much but it's perfect," he gave a shaky, almost uncertain smile.

"Ah, so you'd like me to continue?" Watson asked playfully.

Sherlock glared at him. "You'd better not think of stopping. I am fine. But I wa- need you to continue," Sherlock said, voice low and gravely with passion.

"Then we shall continue," Watson smirked and pulled back until the head of his cock was the only thing inside of the detective. He paused and saw Sherlock's mouth open to protest before slamming back inside of him, aiming for his sweet spot. He knew he'd hit it when Sherlock's open mouth spilled a scream of pleasure. "That's right, let me hear you. You talk so much, I want to hear you incoherent. I want you lost in passion," Watson murmured into Sherlock's ear.  He nipped lightly at the shell of his lover's ear. "Now, let me hear all those beautiful sounds your body can make. He set a brutally punishing pace for them.  Thrusting hard and fast, and pulling back slowly, making sure to pause every once in a while to bring Sherlock to the knife's edge and make him wonder if they would stop now before slamming back home. They quickly approached the edge of  orgasm and he saw that Sherlock hadn't even touched himself yet. He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock. "Touch yourself," he whispered to Sherlock's lips.

The detective's hand seemed to move with a mind of it's own as he reached down and gave himself a few strokes that seemed to make him come undone. He cried out as thick ropes of cum splattered their chests and his body clamped down on the cock inside of him.  "Watson!" he cried as he fell into the arms of oblivion.

Watson managed two more thrusts.  "Sherlock!" he cried, softer than the man beneath him, but he cataloged and tucked the image of his eccentric partner in the throes of passion. He slumped down on the other man's body as his limbs became useless.

Sherlock didn't complain about the weight on him. He fond he rather enjoyed the warmth of Watson on top of him almost as much as he had enjoyed the feeling of him moving inside of him.

They spent several minutes catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow.

Watson's cock finally slipped from Sherlock's body as he softened and Sherlock let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Watson asked as he rolled off of Sherlock and curled next to him.

Sherlock pinned him with his piercing eyes. "No. I just ... miss the feeling of you inside of me," he said quietly.

"Oh. That was..." Watson tried to find words but they failed him.

Sherlock smiled softly, knowing what the other man was thinking. "That was amazing. So, how is your conviction now?"

Watson's head reared back. Shocked that Sherlock was still thinking about that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment," Sherlock said softly as he lolled away from the other man.  He shook his head. "I thank you for the experience. It is a memory I will treasure for the rest of my life."

Watson laid a gentle hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  "Sherlock," he murmured at a loss for words.

Sherlock shrugged the hand off.  "No, it's fine. You still want your conventional life out in the country with your conventional wife. I understand. I wish you both the best. I suppose I should be grateful we had this night together."

Watson felt shocked that Sherlock was telling him this.  "Are you in love with me?"

Sherlock scoffed.  "Are you blind? Or stupid doctor?" he asked softly, all bite that would have normally been in his words stripped away by the pain of loss that was clear in his voice. 

Watson pulled Sherlock back to him. "I didn't realize."

"I doubt you ever thought of it before now," Sherlock replied quietly. "I am sorry, old boy. Do forgive me. Thank you for this night."

"I ... the wedding is in a week Sherlock. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Watson asked.

Sherlock laughed weakly. "Because ...I didn't think you were serious. And I want you to be happy, my dearest Watson."

Watson felt the pain in the other man's voice. "How... I'm sorry. I still intend to marry, Mary. I ... how would this even work between us?"

Sherlock scoffed. "About the same as it does now. We solve cases. We pay the rent. We make love. How else? Two men may not be able to marry but we can still have this."

Watson turned Sherlock to face him. "I don't know. I'm conflicted now. I need to talk to Mary about this. After all, she is a part of this whether you like it or not."

Sherlock nodded. "I understand. You will tell me what decision you've come to?"

Watson smiled softly as his mind came up with several solutions. "I will. Perhaps we can come to some ... arrangement?"

Sherlock smiled back wickedly. "Perhaps we can. But if you remember, it's my turn now."

Watson merely smiled.

The End.


End file.
